masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Earth Gate
| rarity = Very Rare | type = Town Enchantment | casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Allows units to travel instantaneously between the enchanted Town and any other Town on the same Plane containing an Earth Gate. }} Earth Gate is a Very Rare Town Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on a friendly town to create a magical portal there. Once the same enchantment has been cast on at least one other town in the same Plane, units may travel instantly between the two towns for the mere cost of 1 Movement Point. Each Earth Gate must be maintained with an Upkeep Cost of per turn. Effects Earth Gate allows friendly units to travel from the enchanted town to any other town containing an Earth Gate instantaneously - not having to move physically through the terrain between the two cities. Instant Teleportation Earth Gate opens a magical portal in the targeted Town. Initially, that portal has no use. It only becomes useful when at least 2 towns have been enchanted with this spell. When this is accomplished, any unit may instantaneously travel from any town containing an Earth Gate to any other town containing an Earth Gate - as long as both towns are on the same Plane. Teleportation between Arcanus and Myrror is not possible through the use of these gates. Naturally, it is also not possible to teleport into a town whose garrison is full (9 units). One unit would have to be removed from the target town before attempting to teleport there. The teleportation costs exactly 1 Movement Point, regardless of the unit's abilities. Usage Earth Gate may only be cast on the overland map, for the Casting Cost of . It must be targeted at a friendly town which does not already have an Earth Gate spell affecting it. You would need to create at least 2 Earth Gates for this spell to have any value. When this spell is cast, the game automatically opens the town details window, showing the contents of the target town. A shimmering green portal will appear in the town shortly afterwards, and will be visible in that town's details screen as long as the spell remains in effect. In order to use an Earth Gate, move a unit into the town, and then give it an order to move into another town containing an Earth Gate. The unit is moved there instantaneously, at the cost of 1 Movement Point. The spell requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. Failure to pay this Upkeep Cost due to lack of will cause the spell to dissipate. However, as long as the spell is paid for (and not dispelled by any rival Wizard), the town continues to allow the teleportation. You may have an Earth Gate in each and every town, if you so please. If you've placed Earth Gate in a town, you may remove it by examining the town's details and clicking the words "Earth Gate" which appear in the town's Enchantments window. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As a Very Rare spell, Earth Gate may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Earth Gate may not be acquired at the start of the campaign regardless of how many Spellbooks the wizard possesses. It must either be Researched during the game, or acquired through other means. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Earth Gate during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Earth Gate has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Earth Gate spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Earth Gate's teleportation allows units to quickly move across your empire, making it easier to defend a large amount of land with fewer units. The more Earth Gates you have, the fewer units you need to defend each area. Good reconnaissance information on enemy movement, such as through the use of the excellent Nature Awareness spell, will tell you where your units are needed and you can send them there instantaneously. This also means that your unit-production centers do not need to be moved when starting wars in different locations on the map: units produced on one side of the empire may be swiftly moved to the war zone! Naturally, well-built empires in Myrror which have invested greatly in the creation of Enchanted Roads may not need to use this spell at all, as they can already transport units across the land in no time. Of course, this requires a lot of work - and even more work in the plane of Arcanus where roads must be manually enchanted to achieve this result. Tooltip Errors The tooltips of both the Earth Gate spell, and the corresponding Town structure, indicate that units can teleport between any two of the caster's Cities equipped with an Earth Gate. However, this is not the case in the latest game versions, as the units can only actually move to other Towns on the same Plane. This fact is highlighted by the Official Strategy Guide, suggesting that this is the intended behaviour, rather than a bug. It is possible that the limitation was added during development either for balance or for technical reasons. Unfortunately, it is not uncommon for the help entries to not be fully updated in these cases. Category:Town Enchantments Category:Nature Category:Unit Movement